Break It Down
by JNHardybaby24
Summary: Someone from Paul Levesque’s Triple H past walks back into his life unexpectedly as DX is reunited, how will he react when he sees this person again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I know what you're thinking, she already has 2 fan fics up, why is she posting a 3rd! but this one is something just for fun, and I really like it! Just to let you know, Paul and Stephanie are not together in this, just an FYI…he's single in this one. Please review and tell me what you think!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slams open to the Crown Coliseum in Fayetteville, North Carolina causing the security guard to jump up from the stop he was sitting at. He watches as a dark haired beauty walks through the door, walking right past him.

"Excuse me miss, but you..." he starts, but she flashes her pass, continuing on her way.

He watches as her hips sway side to side as she walks down the hall, turning the corner and walking out of his sight. As she walks past Vince McMahon's locker room, Shane McMahon walks out, stopping at the sight in front of him. She gives him a little wave as she continues.

"That can't be…" Shane trails off, watching the woman walk away, "shit!"

He turns around and runs back into his fathers office. The woman stops in front of one room, takes a deep breath and shoves the door open, walking into the brightly lit room. Paul Levesque is sitting on the bench, tying his shoes as she walks up to him.

" 'Bout time you got here Shawn," Paul states, not looking up.

She stops right in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. Paul looks down at the strappy black stilleto's as his gaze travels further to two tan, long, slender legs that end in a short tight black mini-skirt. He looks up more to see a sparkly green halter top stretched across a large chest. Dark brown hair hangs down in waves around slender shoulders as Paul looks up to the face of this mysterious woman.

"See everything?" The woman asks, amused.

"Lexi!" Paul asks, shocked, standing up, "what the hell are you doing here!"

"You think you can start up DX again without me?" Lexi questions.

"You never answered my question," Paul states angrily, grabbing her arm, "you don't belong here!"

"Not happy to see me?" Lexi says, amused, "and I do to belong here, I'm your manager."

"I don't need a manager," Paul says, leading her towards the door, "get out!"

"You might not, but DX does," Lexi replies, ripping her arm out of his firm grasp, "I got the call from Linda, I just signed the contract a couple hours ago."

Paul curses and stalks back over to the couch, picking up his cell phone, dialing a number.

"Linda, what the hell.." Paul trails off as Linda cuts him off, explaining the whole situation, "yes, I understand, yes, I'll be good, bye."

Paul throws his phone down and growls. Lexi smiles in triumph, sitting down next to him.

"Come on Paul, I'm not that bad," Lexi says softly, "remember the fun we had back in the day?"

Paul cracks a smile and Lexi giggles. Paul stops smiling and glares at her.

"You screw up once, you're gone, got it?" Paul threatens, standing up, "come on, lets go get your bag."

Lexi and Paul head out to the garage and grab her bag. She bends over to grab her purse and Paul notices how her skirt rises up a bit, revealing the bottom of a well sculpted ass. He looks away quickly as she stands back up.

"So what morons are you destroying now?" Lexi asks, looking over at Paul.

"Spirit Squad," Paul shortly replies, "a bunch of guy cheerleaders."

Lexi starts to laugh and Paul smiles at the laugh. They walk back into DX's locker room and Lexi flops down on the couch, sighing.

"That was a long flight from Stanford," Lexi says, closing her eyes.

Paul sits down on the leather chair next to the couch and watches her, thinking back to DX's earlier years. They were unstoppable, Paul was the WWE champion, The New Age Outlaws were tag team champions, Sean Waltman (X-Pac) was Intercontinential champion, and Lexi was the manager for the group. Lexi was Paul's arm candy and the two of them were the most watched "couple." Things started to change as Stephanie pushed her way in, causing Lexi to leave the company and the rest of DX soon followed. Now, Paul and Stephanie are divorced and she walks back into his life. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Shawn comes sauntring into the room, waking Lexi. He stops in his tracks and raises an eyebrow in question as Lexi stands up.

"You didn't tell me you had 'company'," Shawn says towards Paul, who scoffs, "who's the pretty lady?"

"Flatterely will get you every where," Lexi jokes, extending her hand, "I'm Alexis, but you can call me Lexi. I'm your new manager."

"I like you," Shawn states simply, "didn't you manager for them a while ago?"

"That's me," Lexi replies, "the one and only."

Shawn smiles and throws an arm around her shoulders. Lexi glances at Paul who shakes his head at the two.

"I'm going to head down to catering and see how much trouble I can stir up," Lexi announces, "see ya later boys."

Shawn whistles as she walks out of the room. He turns to Paul and smiles.

"She's perfect for us," he says, sitting down on the couch, "don't you think?"

"Yeah," Paul mumbles, "perfect."

"What's your problem man?" Shawn questions, "I thought you'd be all over her."

"Shawn, she's trouble," Paul answers, "she's the kind that will get you all worked up and walk away."

"A tease huh?" Shawn laughs, "you've never let that bother you before, why let it get to you now?"

Paul nods and stands up, motioning to Shawn.

"Let's go see what trouble she's gotten herself into," Paul chuckles as the two head down to catering.

**In Catering**

Lexi grabs a bottle of water and turns around, taking in the sights before her. Some new and old faces meet her and she smiles. '_I'm back, I did it!' _Lexi thinks before a shadow falls over her. She turns to see two men standing there, one dressed in jean shorts and a t-shirt, the other in black slacks and a blue button down shirt. Lexi raises an eyebrow at the two before smiling.

"And who might you two boys be?" Lexi asks sweetly.

"I'm John Cena," the one on the left announces, "this is Randy Orton."

Lexi nods and walks away from the two, leaving a stunned John and Randy. Randy walks after Lexi, grabbing her arm.

"You're a fiesty one," Randy states, "I like that."

"Really?" Lexi questions, smiling seductively, running a finger down his chest, "you wanna know what I like?"

Randy smirks and nods slightly causing her to giggle softly, her smile melts off her face and she rolls her eyes.

"I like MEN…not boys like you," Lexi spits out, removing Randy's hand from her arm, "now if you excuse me.."

Lexi tries to walk away again, but Randy stops her, glaring at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Randy demands, gripping her arm, "you think you can talk to me like that?"

"I'm Lexi Harding, DX's manager," Lexi replies firmly, "and if you don't get your hands off of me at the count of three, I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Randy laughs, pulling her close. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabs his shoulders, pulling him back.

"3," a voice states, behind him.

Randy turns around to see both Paul and Shawn standing there. Randy lets go of Lexi's arm as she walks over to Paul and Shawn.

"These ARE my men," Lexi announces, grabbing their arms, "don't mess with me again, boy."

Randy backs away as Paul turns to her. She smiles up at him sweetly but he grabs her arm, dragging her back to their locker room.

"What the hell did I tell you!" Paul roars, whipping her into the room, causing her to stumble, "damn it woman, don't you ever…."

He's cut off by Lexi's lips crashing on hers. Shawn stares at the two in amazement as she runs a hand up Paul's chest, breaking the kiss. He stares at her in shock as she wipes her lip, smiling.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get ready," Lexi says, walking into the bathroom.

Shawn slaps Paul on the back, chucking.

"She sure shut you up," Shawn jokes, causing Paul to glare at him, "oh come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy her tongue down your throat."

Paul just grunts, flopping down on the couch and turning on the tv and Shawn sits down on the other side. Lexi walks out of the bathroom and sits inbetween them and looks at both.

"I have an idea for tonight," Lexi announces, with a smile as they huddle.

**Later, that night **

Lexi slowly walks into the McMahon locker room, looking around for the two McMahon men. She walks over to their bags and rummages through them, grabbing Shane's red jersey and Vince's custom made suit. She hears voices coming down the hall and rushes out of the room and back down to DX's locker room. She walks through the door to find Shawn and Paul modeling their wigs.

"Lookie what I got!" Lexi says in a singsong voice, tossing the clothes to the two, "hurry up and put them on, you guys are on soon."

They change and Paul comes out with the tie in hand. Lexi looks up from her spot on the couch as he stops in front of her. He throws the tie into her hand as she looks up at him in question.

"Can you help me out, this thing is being impossible," Paul mumbles as she stands up.

She ties the tie for him and straightens his lapels. She can feel him watching her and she makes the mistake of looking up into his honey eyes. They stand like that for a few moments before Shawn walks out of the room, laughing.

"This is going to be great!" Shawn announces, high-fiving Paul.

Shawn gives Lexi a hug before walking out of the room. Paul turns to Lexi who smiles at him.

"Stay back here," Paul demands, "make sure everything is ready because we're going to leave ASAP."

Lexi rolls her eyes as Paul stalks out of the room.

"What am I your maid?" She mumbles, shoving their clothes into their bags, setting them next to the couch and flopping down on the couch, turning on the tv.

Vince's music hits and out walks Paul, trying to do the 'McMahon' walk, which fails miserably.

"Cut the music!" Paul roars in his horrible Vince impression, "Tonight, me and my son, Shane, will beat the holy hell out of DX. But until then, I'm going to stand here and ramble for no apparent reason. What DX did to him last week was embarassing! It was more embarassing then when Triple H pedigreed me in the middle of the ring exposing my pasty white keister to the world. It was even more embarassing then when Shawn Michaels beat me within an inch of my life at Wrestlemania and it's more embarassing then well….the XFL."

Lexi chuckles softly as the crowd roars in approval before Paul continues.

"Last week, DX brought him a rooster, saying I love cocks, well I don't. What I love are great men, men who are pioneers, like my good friend and NBC; Dick Ebersol, or the Vice-President of America; Dick Cheney, and even that entertainer who's almost as old as me, Dick Clark," Paul states, smirking, " what I'm getting at is that I, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, love Dicks! I said it, I love Dicks! I like big ones, small ones, long ones, skinny ones, white ones, black ones, hell I'll even do an Asian! I just can't get enough dicks!"

"I'll be the first to tell you that anyone who gets between me and my dicks…YOU'RE FIRED!" Paul yells, causing Lexi to burst into a fit of giggles.

Shane McMahon's music hits and out comes Shawn dressed as Shane, dancing around like an idiot causing Lexi to laugh harder. Shawn grabs a mic and dances a circle around Paul who is trying to hold in his laughter.

"Dad, what are you doing!" Shawn exclaims, bouncing around, "I'm your son, the product of your semen…see it says so right on my business card!"

He pulls out a homemade card and shows it to the camera before bounding around the ring again.

"I've tried to be supportive of you through this whole thing, because when you die, which I hope is real soon, the whole McMahon empire will be mine, all mine!" Shawn states evilily, laughing crazily.

"Son, are you mildly retarded?" Paul asks, "you have it all wrong Shane. When I pass, I'm going to leave all my money to my beautiful daughter, Stephanie, and to whoever knocked her up! There's something about that guy, he must have a bazooka in his pants!"

Lexi sighs and looks down at the hands as Shawn cuts him off.

"No way dad!" Shawn exclaims, "you try and leave that money to Stephanie, and bam! Shawn Michaels took my face and shoved it up your ass! I want one more chance, and I'm so excited for tonight that I could just dance!"

Shawn skips around the ring before Paul steps out in front of him.

"Stop it!" Paul roars causing Shawn to fall to the mat with a spaced out look on his face, "you know I have to out do you and if you want to play, then everyone…stand back!"

Paul takes off the jacket as an old video of the real Vince McMahon singing and dancing from 1985. Paul and Shawn dance around the ring like idiots for a while before they're interrupted by the real Vince and Shane come out looking pissed.

"It's about time for this DX crap to come to an end. Which is exactly what my son and I are going to to do them, beat the crap out of you!" Vince spits out, "we have some observers who are going to join us!"

The Spirit Squad comes out with pissed off looks on their faces. Vince notices the porty-a-potty on the corner of the stage and stares at it.

"What the hell is this!" Vince demands, pointing to it.

"Its for you," Paul states, glancing at Shawn, "because you're so full of crap!"

Right after he says that, human waste starts to fall all over the 7 men causing them to fall to the ground, retching in horror.

"Holy shit!" Paul exclaims before errupting in laughter, "because of Shawn, it really is holy shit!"

"This public service message was brought to you by your friends at DX," Shawn states in an announcer tone, " and if you're not down with that, we got two words for ya…"

They both hold the mic out as the crowd screams "suck it!" Both Shawn and Paul continue to dance around the ring as they go to commercial. Finally, they get out of the ring and walk back to their locker room where Lexi is waiting. Paul walks in with the white button down shirt, hanging open, allowing Lexi to get a good look at his physique. Paul's gaze meets hers as him and Shawn grab their bags. The three of them head out to the parking lot and jump into Paul's rental car. Lexi is sitting up front with Paul driving as Shawn sits in the back, chatting away to his wife. She looks over at him and he glances over at her.

"Paul, do you think I could share a room with you?" Lexi asks, causing Paul to swerve suddenly.

"What!" Paul demands, "ask Shawn!"

"I already did!" Lexi replies, "he's rooming with Cena!"

Paul swears and nods. Lexi smiles and thanks him as they pull up to the hotel. Shawn grabs his and Lexi's bag as Paul trails behind.

"Hey, why don't we celebrate by heading down to the hotel bar," Lexi says, "drinks are on me!"

They nod in agreement and throw their bags into their rooms before meeting down in the bar. It's mostly empty and they grab three seats at a small table in the back corner. They order their drinks before Shawn turns to Lexi and starts asking her some questions.

"Are you glad to be back?" He questions as Lexi nods.

"It feels so great to be back!" Lexi answers, "it feels like I never left."

Paul scoffs causing Lexi to shoot him a dirty look.

"Do you have something to say?" Lexi demands, crossing her arms over her chest.

Paul shakes his head and she turns her attention back to Shawn.

"So were you and Paul really an item?" He asks, a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Lexi replies softly, looking down at her hands, "we never really offically said we were dating."

"Yeah, and when something better came along, I dumped your ass," Paul chuckles, causing her to glare at him.

"And look at where that's got you!" Lexi yells, standing up, "you got Steph pregnant AND you left her! Did some blonde with big boobs walk by? Is that why you left!"

"It's none of your business," Paul says through clenched teeth, "you were just a piece of ass, get over it."

"Fuck you Paul!"

Lexi storms off leaving Shawn and Paul speachless. Shawn shakes his head at his friend and Paul shrugs.

"She'll cool off," Paul states, rolling his eyes, "she's such a drama queen."

"I don't know buddy," Shawn says, "she seemed pretty upset, I'd go up and check on her if I were you."

Paul cusses and stalks out of the bar and back up to his room, to find it empty. He looks around and notices that her bag is still there. Paul hears a faint noise in the bathroom and walks over to it, knocking softly.

"Lexi?" Paul asks softly, leaning against the door, "that you?"

"Fuck off Paul," Lexi spits out, sniffing softly.

Paul stares at the door in shock. '_She never cries, something's wrong,'_ Paul thinks to himself, knocking again.

"Open the damn door Lexi," Paul states, "I'll break it down if you don't."

The door flies open causing Paul to stumble. Lexi is standing there, glaring at him, a hairbrush in her hand. She throws it at his head and goes to slam the door again, but he ducks and puts his foot in the door before she can get it shut. He pushes open the door roughly with one hand, grabbing her arm with the other. She rips her arm out of his grasp and starts for the door, but he grabs her again.

"What the hell is your problem!" Paul demands, pulling her towards him.

Lexi lets out a growl and kicks him in the thigh, causing him to let go. She opens the door, but he lunges for it, slamming it shut. He grabs her and pins her to the wall, his hands on her upper arm, gripping it tightly.

"Talk to me damn it!" Paul states as she struggles against him.

"Leave me alone!" Lexi yells out, "you don't care, let me go!"

Paul stares at her as tears start to fall from her eyes even though she's trying to fight them back. In all the years that he's known her, he's never once seen her cry, making him feel like a jackass instantly. He leans in, his lips softly touching hers as she slowly stops struggling against him. His arm snakes around her neck, pulling her closer into him, never wanting to let go. Suddenly, a sharp pain goes through his groin as she brings her knee up, kneeing him in the goods. He lets go, grabbing himself in pain as she stares at him angrily.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you," Lexi threatens, walking out the door.

Ok, a bad way to end this chapter, but I couldn't help it….I thought it was like her. Please review and tell me what you think about this if it's a Yay or a Nay!

Laura


	2. 4th of July DX style

Hello everyone! I didn't get one bad review so I'll continue with it until you all say STOP…..or I finish, which ever one comes first. Please review and tell me what you think!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul, Shawn, and Lexi pull up to the arena in Philadelphia and Lexi notices a bunch of people standing around the entrance. They all get out of the car and they walk up to the dozen men and Coach. Paul stops whistling as Lexi leans up against Shawn, rolling her eyes.

"You want to, uh, get out of the way so we can go to work?" Paul asks, making hand movements.

"Guys, I would love to, I really would, but you see Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Lexi. It's a beautiful night, but unfortunately for you it's going to be a short night. 'Cuz apparently you two haven't been reading Coach explains, causing Lexi to look from Paul and Shawn

"Dot what? I don't even know how to turn on a computer Coach, you?" Paul states, then questioning Shawn and Lexi.

"Huh?" Shawn replies, not paying attention and Lexi shrugging.

"What?" Paul says, turning back to Coach.

"Well you see guys, if you had, you would have known that as of last Tuesday morning, Mr. McMahon has barred you from the arena, which means you three aren't going in there, which means you three won't be on Raw tonight," Coach states as Lexi gasps in mock horror.

"You mean…Mr Mc…..bar….ugh," Shawn stutters, sighing

"Yeah," Paul agrees, pointing at Shawn.

Lexi nods in agreement, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He barred us from the building?" Shawn asks, hitting Coach's chest, "What'd we ever do to him?"

"Yeah," Lexi chimes in.

"Man, we're already here," Shawn says, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Paul agrees again.

"Man, what are we going to do now to occupy our time?" Shawn asks Lexi who shrugs.

Paul smiles, nudging Lexi who looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Gentleman, Lexi, I need to ask you to leave now," Coach says, trying to shoo them away.

"No problem," Paul replies smugly.

Lexi blows a kiss to Coach as the three walk away, Paul leaning in wrapping an arm around Lexi's shoulders.

"Hey, you two," Paul whispers, "I have a plan…. how about we throw ourselves a little Independence Day bash?"

Lexi nods in agreement as Shawn chuckles.

"I'll call everyone," Shawn states, pulling out his cell phone, "I have them on standby."

Shawn walks away and Paul pulls Lexi to a stop, his grip tightening on her shoulders.

"That stunt you pulled last week, won't happen again," Paul threatens, "because if it does, I'll make you wish you never came back."

"Ooo, I'm scared," Lexi mocks, "give it up Paul, I'm not scared of you."

Paul pulls her close, their bodies clashing together, staring into her eyes.

"I'm not so sure of that," Paul replies, "come on, you can be my date for tonight."

"Maybe I don't want to be your date," Lexi states, "I don't go on dates with assholes."

Paul chuckles and his arm falls to her waist, leading her back to the car. He looks down at her, taking in her choice for an outfit. Her hair is down around her bare shoulders. She's wearing an American flag tube top, a black mini skirt, and black go-go boots. She feels her eyes on him and looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" Lexi asks, amused.

Paul scoffs as they walk up to Shawn who just got off the phone. He turns to them and smiles.

"They're on their way!" Shawn exclaims happily, "we're going to make Vince's night a living hell."

The group arrives soon and they quickly set up the tent and grill. Shawn and Paul put on chef hats and Shawn starts getting the burgers and hotdogs ready. Lexi walks up to Shawn and kisses his cheek.

"Compliments to the chef," Lexi says, "the burgers are excellent."

"Thanks doll," Shawn replies, smiling.

Paul walks up to the two and Lexi turns away, walking back inside the tent. Shawn watches here leave and shakes her head.

"She doesn't like you, does she?" Shawn asks, flipping over the burgers.

"I could care less," Paul replies, noticing two blondes, walking over to them.

"I think you do care," Shawn mumbles as Lexi rejoins him.

She hands him a cup and she takes a sip of hers. Shawn notices a camera crew walking up and he nudges Lexi who points it out to Paul.

"Woah, hey! Spirit Squad! How are you doing guys? Hey, sorry we can't be in there, having a good time with you guys, but Mr. McMahon banned us from the building," Paul explains, walking up to Lexi and wrapping an arm around her, "So we thought what the hell, we'll stay out here and have out own good time with our manager Lexi. We decided to throw a little 4th of July bash. We got it all going on! We've got food, we've got girls, we've got beer, we've got it all!"

Lexi tries to slip away from Paul, but his grasp tightens on her waist.

"We've got hot dogs," Paul says, as Shawn holds up a small one, "Mr. McMahon sized cocktail wiener, we've got DX sized foot longs. Now who want's a hot dog?"

"I'll take two!" A man calls out, walking up to the trio.

"You want two?" Paul repeats, "Hey, you're Terry right? You're one of the bus driver's right? Hey man, I bet you it must get lonely out there on the road. I've got an idea. Hey Shawn, isn't that Mr. Fuji over there?"

Shawn perks up and Lexi smiles.

"Oh! I love Mr. Fuji!" Shawn exclaims, grabbing Lexi's hand and dragging her away with him.

Shawn stops and turns his back to the party. Lexi watches as two girls take off their tops and she shakes her head.

"Thanks for dragging me away," Lexi says, placing a hand on his arm, "I didn't want to see that."

Shawn nods and grabs her hand again, leading her back to the party.

"Mr. Fuji's not over there!" Shawn states as Paul shrugs, "Spirit Squad, best I can tell you've got two choices. One: you can stay out there smelling like the feces you were rolling in last week or you can come out here and let us beat the feces outta ya!"

"Hey, who writes this feces?" Paul asks as Lexi shrugs, "it's terrible. Bottom line is Spirit Squad, if you're not down with that, we've got two words for ya…."

The party'ers yell out "suck it", then continue to party. The camera leaves and Paul chuckles, high fiving Shawn.

"That was great," Paul says, smiling, "this party idea was an excellent idea."

Shawn nods in agreement as Lexi slips away from Paul's grasp, walking into the tent. She refills her beer and turns around to see a dark haired man looking at her. She smiles and walks up to him.

"Hi, I'm Lexi," she introduces, "who might you be?"

"Justin," the man replies, "I'm a ring announcer for Raw…well, actually ECW now."

"Nice to meet you Justin," Lexi says, "want to grab a bite to eat? Shawn's cooking is the best."

Justin nods and they walk over to the grill where Shawn gives them both hot dogs. Paul watches as they sit down at one of the empty tables together and he can feel the jealously rising.

"What the hell is she doing with that loser?" Paul asks Shawn who looks from Lexi to Paul.

"Looks like she's having a good time," Shawn replies, "jealous?"

Paul scoffs and turns away from Shawn, never keeping his eyes off of Lexi. She laughs at something Justin says, touching his arm lightly. Suddenly, Paul feels a presence next to him and he turns to see a pretty Asian girl standing there. Lexi looks up to see Paul lean down, whispering something into the girl's ear. Lexi looks down at her hands then back up at Justin.

"Sorry, but it looks like Shawn wants me for something," Lexi says, "here's my number, give me a call sometime."

Lexi walks up to Shawn who smiles at her.

"Having fun?" Shawn asks, as Lexi shrugs, "well I have something that'll make you feel better. See that truck over there?"

Lexi looks over to where Shawn's pointing and nods.

"That's Vince's production truck," Shawn explains, "and I have a feeling that he doesn't want us to go into it."

A smile creeps onto Lexi's face and Shawn nods. He holds out his arm to her and they walk over to the truck, Shawn allowing Lexi to go first. She pulls open the door and looks around the truck. Staring back at her and hundreds of small screens that show different parts of the arena.

"This is amazing!" Lexi exclaims, walking around the back of the truck, mesmerized by the screens.

"I have to get Paul in here," Shawn replies, opening the door, "Hunter! Vince's production truck, the whole show is controlled from in here."

Lexi watches as two women with Paul following close behind enter the truck. He looks over to her and she quickly turns her attention back to Shawn.

"Hunter, look at this!" Shawn states.

"This is amazing!" Paul answers, looking right at Lexi who moves closer to Shawn.

"They've got screens every where! I betcha there's a camera in every room," Shawn says, grabbing Lexi's hand, squeezing it gently.

" I mean, you think that's lot, there's more over here!" Paul points out as Shawn leads Lexi over to the other side, "I'm telling you, they've got a camera in every area of this arena, isn't it amazing girls?"

Shawn looks around, spotting a blue button, smirking.

"Hey! What does this button do?" Shawn asks, going to push it.

The two men sitting there jump across, shoving away his hand, yelling no.

"Hey! You can't tell him what to do," Lexi states, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're not the boss of me!" Shawn says softly, pouting.

"Hey, what's your name?" Paul asks the guy to his right, "Dave? Dave, have you met my friends yet? Girls, this is Dave. Why don't you guys get aquainted over there."

The two women and Dave leave the truck with Paul slamming the door behind him. He sits down in Dave's vacated seat, grabbing Lexi around the waist, pulling her down on his lap. She gasps in shock, trying to pull away, but to no avail.

"Alright Shawn, which button did he tell you not to push?" Paul asks, looking around.

"This one," Shawn replies, reaching for the button again, only to get his hand slapped away again, "that one."

"Push it!" Paul laughs.

Shawn pushes the button and all the screens go black causing the three to laugh. Lexi turns to Paul, placing her hands on his chest, pushing against him. He chuckles, his hand free hand sliding up her thigh.

"Let go Paul," Lexi hisses.

Paul shakes his head as Raw comes back from commercial. They watch as Vince walks into the bathroom and Shawn laughs.

"Tell someone to go to camera 10!" Shawn states eagerly.

"Go to camera 10! Camera 10!" Paul exclaims.

All the screens change to camera 10 and everyone see's Vince standing at a urinal, talking to his penis causing Lexi to giggle.

"Mr. McMahon, we have a situation…" Coach rushes in, scaring Vince causing Vince to turn and pee on him.

"Look at what you did!" Vince roars as the three errupt into laughter, "you son of a bitch!"

"Sir, you don't understand! There's a very serious situation! DX has taken over the entire production truck!" Coach explains, "they're running the show! You sir, are on live television….right… now."

"You mean," Vince stutters, "damn it! Damn it!"

Lexi giggles again, turning to Paul.

"That was great!" Lexi says, "we're sure showing him."

"You have no idea what we still have planned," Shawn replies, "ooh look, Vince is out in the ring.

"Last week was humiliating!" Vince roars, "I stood on the stage with Shane and the Spirit Squad and we were ready to beat the crap out of DX, but before we could beat the crap out of them, we were showered with excrement! So tonight I barred DX from the building, but they have stepped over the line! They have invaded my production truck, I have had enough!"

Lexi smiles as she presses a button making Vince's mic cut in and out. He grabs another one but she pushes another button causing feedback.

"Damn it I know it's you! As I was saying, I will take care of DX," Vince says, suddenly his voice changing to a high pitched chipmunk, "hello? Hello? This is not me talking! Damn it you people think this is funny? Lower my mic and lower it now!"

Paul chuckles, nodding to Shawn who presses a button, lowering his mic.

"There for…." Vince states in a deep, slow voice, " I am not Barry White. I sound like Darth Vader! Normalize my mic!"

"I feel better right about now," Vince says in his normal voice, suddenly he's interrupted by a farting noise, " That was not me! That was DX! They have no respect for me, my family or the business! What DX is, are children!"

Paul leans over a pushes a button, a rooster sounding throughout the arena. He hands Lexi a pen and points to the screen.

"Draw a rooster," he demands, laughing.

Lexi draws a rooster and in a talk bubble writes 'I love cocks!'

"I find no humor in that!" Vince yells, " I am asking for my dignity now!"

"Vince, Vince!" Paul calls out, "if you think we can't embarrass you any further, watch this."

A video from last week is shown and Lexi giggles in amusement. Paul leans forward and Lexi can feel his breath on her neck, sending a shock down her spine.

"Coach! Where are you!" Vince demands, "where's security!"

Lexi watches as Coach tells a couple security guards to round up the others. Shawn runs to the door, locking it and chuckling. Coach pounds on the door and Shawn flings open the door, knocking Coach to the ground.

"Hello?" Shawn calls out, "Helllloooo!"

He shrugs and shuts the door as the cameras cut back to Vince, who's stunned.

"That is really funny, oh yeah! Let me tell you this DX, it won't be funny any longer. At Saturday Night Main Event on July 15th in Dallas, Texas," Vince says as the crowd boos, "yeah, damn right, it gets better. Because on that night, it will be DX vs. The Spirit Squad in an elimination match! So what's your reaction to that DX?"

A laughter track plays and Vince glares at the camera.

"Fine, but I will be laughing after Saturday and after the Spirit Squad eliminates you, then I will have something to laugh about," Vince says, suddenly a cricket is heard, "would you at least have the respect to play my music?"

Vince's music plays and he heads up the ramp but his music turns into the "Stand Back" video. Vince curses and storms up the ramp, yelling at Coach to get his limo ready. Paul stands up Lexi, walking over to Shawn.

"You got the fireworks set up?" Paul asks, opening the door and motioning for Lexi to follow.

Shawn nods and the trio head out to where Vince's limo is parked. Paul looks around and nods.

"Lets get go wait for the boss," Shawn says, "I hear him coming."

They go hide behind a parked car and watch as Vince climbs into the limo. Shawn rushes over and lights the fuses and runs back, handing each of them a flag and a sparkler. The fireworks errupt and a thick green smoke rolls out from the limo. Vince falls out, his face pure black, sputtering. They slowly walk up to him and Lexi places a boot on his chest, pushing him down as Shawn and Paul lean down.

"Too bad you banned us from the building," Shawn says as Lexi nods.

"Yeah," Paul agrees, "maybe next week, you'll let us in."

"Happy fourth of July!" Lexi states, tossing her sparkler to the ground.

The three laugh and walk away from a pissed Vince. Shawn drapes an arm over Lexi's shoulders and she leans into him. Paul turns away, a pang of jealously surges through him.

"Paul, am I staying with you tonight?" Lexi asks, causing Paul to turn his attention.

"What!" Paul states, confused, "I just got a room with a king bed tonight."

Lexi pouts and Paul shakes his head.

"Fine, but you'll have to deal with the fact that I'm going to be in the same bed," Paul replies, "you're not kicking me out."

"Deal," Lexi says, "as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

Paul nods and smirks as she slides into the back seat, yawning. Shawn hops into the drivers seat and heads back to the hotel. When they arrive, Paul turns around to see Lexi fast asleep, curled up in the backseat.

"Want to wake her?" Shawn asks softly.

Paul shakes his head, opening the back door. He slides an arm under her knees and behind her neck, lifting her out. Shawn shuts the door and Paul carries her up to their room, kicking the door shut behind him. He sets her down on the bed and pulls the seats down. He stops and looks down at her, smiling softly. His hands skim down to her waist, unzipping the skirt, pulling it down and throwing it to the ground. Paul holds back a groan as he stares down at the sparkely blue thong.

"Damn you woman," he mutters to himself.

Lexi stirs and slowly opens her eyes. As they focus, she sees Paul standing over her. She then realizes she's not wearing her skirt.

"Going to take advantage of me while I was sleeping?" Lexi questions, sitting up, "so damn predictable."

"You wish," Paul shoots back, "I was trying to be nice and get you undressed for bed."

"Yeah right," Lexi retorts, "some things never change."

"You just wish I was going to take advantage of you," Paul says, smiling, "but you can't take advantage of someone who's willing to spread her legs."

"Fuck you," Lexi spits out, standing up.

She turns around and pulls off her tank top and she hears Paul take a sharp intake of breath. She covers her chest with her arms as she walks past him to her suitcase. She pulls out a DX t-shirt and puts it on. Paul watches as she slips under the covers, turning her back to him. He changes into a pair or net shorts and slips in next to her, getting as close as possible without touching her.

"Paul…"Lexi warns.

"I'm not touching you," Paul mocks, "but just say the word and I will be touching you."

Lexi makes a sound of disgust and he chuckles as he flips on his back, turning on the TV. Later, Paul wakes up, noticing that the TV is still on. He looks down to see Lexi's arm sprawled across his chest and he can feel her chest rising and falling. He smiles, clicking off the TV, falling fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------There ya go people! The next chapter will be the Raw and SNME (Sat. Night Main Event) So I should have it up by next Monday. Please review!

Laura


	3. Break in the Ice

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Please review!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 10, 2006**

Lexi walks out of the bathroom, noticing that Paul is not in the room. She shrugs and walks over to her bag, rummaging through it, pulling out her DX shirt and a pair of low riser jeans. She walks back into the bathroom and changes and when she comes back out, Paul and Shawn are sitting by the table, talking. Paul looks up and stares right into her eyes as she sits down on her bed.

"What?" Lexi asks, looking back and forth between the two.

"Nothing," Paul shrugs, rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Lexi states, placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you going to do about it?" Paul challenges and when Lexi says nothing, he smiles, "that's what I thought."

Lexi turns on her heels and walks out the door, slamming it shut. Shawn cringes and glances at Paul who's staring at the closed door.

"What happened between you two?" Shawn asks as Paul turns his attention back to him.

"Nothing," Paul grumbles, "she was just too big of a bitch."

"Something had to happen," Shawn persists.

"Let it go," Paul warns.

Shawn knows there's more than what Paul's not telling him, so he stands up, heading for the door.

"I'm going to go find Lexi," Shawn says, walking out of the room.

He heads down to the breakfast area and find's Lexi sitting alone in the corner, playing with her bagel. He sits down next to her and she looks up at him and smiles.

"Are you just going to rip that apart?" Shawn jokes, pointing to the bagel, "I don't think it can take much more."

Lexi pushes her plate away and sighs.

"Paul's such an asshole," Lexi states, "but then again, I've always known he was."

"What happened between you two?" Shawn questions.

Lexi looks up and Shawn can see the pain in her eyes.

"He left me," Lexi states softly, "for something better."

"Stephanie?" He finishes as she nods.

"I guess her offer was something he couldn't refuse," she says, "oh well, that's in the past."

Shawn watches as she looks down at her hands, hiding her sadness.

"If it helps any," Shawn speaks up, "I think he's regretting it."

She shrugs and sighs again. He grasps her hand and she looks up, smiling softly.

"I knew you had a softer side," Shawn jokes, causing her to giggle softly.

"Just don't tell anyone," Lexi warns, "speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

Shawn turns and notices Paul walking up to the two. He pulls up a chair and sits next to Lexi. She rolls her eyes and tries to ignore him.

"Mood swing over?" Paul mocks causing Lexi to glare at him, "guess not."

"Shove it Paul," Lexi hisses, "just leave me alone."

"But it's so fun teasing you," Paul smirks, "baby."

Shawn shakes his head as Paul walks up to the tables, looking at the food selection.

"He wants to play games, let the games begin," Lexi says causing Shawn to chuckle.

"This is going to be good."

…………………………….LATER THAT DAY………………………………..

Lexi walks out of the bathroom in a skimpy pink bikini causing Paul to trail off. Shawn hides his smile as Paul watches her every move.

"Where the hell are you going?" Paul demands as Lexi turns to him.

"Swimming," she answers simply, "there's my towel."

Lexi walks over to where Paul is sitting and leans forward so her cleavage is right in his face. She can hear him suck in a breath as she grabs her towel from the back of the chair. She smiles as she backs away, walking out of the room. Paul sits there for a moment before regaining his train of thought.

"Wait!" Paul exclaims, "she hates swimming!"

Paul runs out of the room with Shawn following. He pushes open the door to the outside pool area to find Lexi, stomach down, on a lounge chair, topless. A bunch of guys are staring at her as Paul storms up to her.

"Damn it Lex," Paul states angrily, "put your damn top back on."

She looks up amused. Paul grabs her towel and wraps it around her back, pulling it around her as she sits up.

"You couldn't see anything," Lexi replies as the guys in the pool groan, "see you ruined their fun."

"Shut up," Paul hisses as he tries to push her towards the building.

She stops and shoves him hard, causing him to fall into the pool, fully clothed. Shawn chuckles but stops when he sees Paul surface. Paul growls as he pulls himself out of the pool.

"You better run," Paul warns, "because when I catch you, I'll kill you."

Lexi backs away as Paul slowly stalks her. She turns around and dashes into the hotel. She reaches the elevator and as the doors start to close, Paul shoves his hand in between the doors stopping them. The doors shut behind him as she backs Lexi up against the wall. He stops inches from her as he grabs her arm roughly, pushing her back against the wall.

"Don't touch me!" Lexi states as Paul squeezes her arm hard, "ow!"

"I am going to kill you," Paul hisses, noticing how the towel has slipped, revealing the top of her breasts.

He looks back up into her eyes and he can see the fire in them. His lips crash against hers hard causing the towel to fall to the floor. He pulls her forward, her breasts crashing against his wet chest. He pulls away to see her glaring at him.

"I told you never to do that again," Lexi states, "you stupid son of a bitch."

"Can't control yourself?" Paul questions, amused, picking her towel up.

"Go back to your 'wife'" Lexi spits out causing Paul to groan.

"Let it go," Paul says, "you still haven't gotten over that?"

"Fuck you Paul," Lexi replies, "go get someone else pregnant."

Lexi slips past him, but he grabs her arm, pulling her back.

"Don't walk away from me," Paul states, "I'm not finished with you."

"I'm finishes with you though," Lexi shakes her head, "I have been for a long time."

"I don't think so," Paul challenges, "I did what I had to."

"To get more championships? To get more money? I'd love to know why YOU FIRED ME!"

"Maybe if you hadn't hit Steph, I wouldn't have had to!"

"Still sticking up for her huh? Damn it Paul, you broke my heart!" Lexi yells, fighting back the tears.

Paul sees something in her eyes he's never seen before…sadness. She rips her arm from his grasp, running out of the elevator. He stands there before following her into the room. She grabs her clothes and slams the bathroom door. She emerges, ready for tonight's Raw.

"Lexi," Paul says softly, grabbing her wrist, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, you did," Lexi states shortly as Shawn walks into the room.

"Ready?" Shawn asks, "Vince's match with Eugene just started."

Lexi nods and follows Shawn out of the room with Paul trailing behind. Shawn leans over and nudges Lexi.

"You ok?" Shawn questions, concern in his eyes.

Lexi waves her hand, ignoring the question. Her cell phone starts to ring and she looks down to see John Cena's cell number.

"Hey John," Lexi says as Paul rolls his eyes.

"Where the hell are you?" John demands, "they're picking apart Eugene!"

John proceeds to fill her in about what is going down. She hangs up and turns to Paul and Shawn.

"We need to get there, fast."

They speed over to the arena and arrive just as the Spirit Squad drags Eugene onto the announce table. Suddenly, their music hits causing Shane to jump down from the top rope. Lexi waves at the seven men.

"It's great for you to finally show up," Vince says, putting on a fake smile.

The three walk to the left side of the stage, causing Vince's smile to falter. Paul drapes his arm over Lexi's shoulders, smiling at Shawn.

"I can't see you all the way over there, move more to the right," Vince instructs.

They shrug and head all the way over to the right side. Vince tries to hold back his anger as he shakes his head.

"More towards the middle," Vince demands, looking up towards the ceiling.

They move to the middle and Vince smiles in satisfaction.

"Little brown cow!" Vince exclaims, causing Lexi to look back and forth between the two.

Nothing happens and Vince shouts 'Now damn it!' The three step forward as a large net drops behind them. Vince is too busy freaking out to notice Eugene back in the ring. He rolls up Vince and gets the three count. Paul bursts into laughter, falling down and rolling around. Shawn and Lexi chuckle as Paul composes himself.

"You know what?" Paul says, "if you're not down with that, we've got two words for you!"

The fans yell 'suck it' as Shawn bounces around Paul doing crotch chops. He stops in front of Paul as Paul raises his arms and Shawn does his pose. Lexi slides between their legs, waving at Vince. Shawn steps over Lexi, pulling her up in the process. They walk to the back, laughing.

"Lexi, wait!" A voice calls out, causing the three to turn around.

Eugene comes bouncing up to the trio, linking arms with Lexi.

"Hey Eugene!" Lexi says, smiling softly, " sorry we were late."

"Dat's ok," Eugene replies, "I won!"

Lexi nods as Paul turns to her.

"We're going down to Cena's locker room," Paul explains, "why don't you and Eugene go to our locker room."

Lexi rolls her eyes as the four split to their separate ways. Lexi pushes open the door as her and Eugene walk into the room.

"Oh no!" Eugene exclaims, "I forgot my jacket!"

He dashes out of the room causing her to chuckle. She sits down on the couch and picks up a magazine, flipping through it. The door opens causing Lexi to look up. Instead of Eugene, she sees Shane McMahon.

"Look it at what the cat dragged in," Lexi states, setting down the magazine, "can I help you?"

Shane pulls her up, gripping her arm hard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demands, "you fucking bitch!"

"Nice to see you too," Lexi says, wincing as he squeezes harder.

"You were to never come back," Shane hisses, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Still pissed I chose Paul over you?" Lexi questions, "I see I made the right choice."

"But he still dumped your ass in the gutter after all," Shane retaliates, "right where you belong… in the gutter."

Lexi brings back her hand to slap him, but he grabs it with his free hand, slamming her into the wall, causing her to see stars. He smirks as she stumbles a little bit. He goes to slam her again but she elbows him in the face. He grabs his nose but as she tries to slip away, he slaps her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Fucking bitch," Shane mutters.

Suddenly, the door flies open and Paul flies into the room with Shawn close behind. Paul shoves Shane away from Lexi, bending down next to her. Paul sees the fear in her eyes and growls, standing up and shoving Shane towards the door.

"You have 30 seconds to get out of my sight," Paul warns, "1…2…30!"

Shane dashes out of the room and Paul turns back to Lexi. Shane is bent down next to her, her head buried in his shoulder.

"Lex, you ok?" Paul asks softly, kneeling down next to her.

"I'm fine," Lexi spits out, stumbling to her feet, "lets go!"

She storms out of the room and Paul sighs, following her. She turns down a hall and he grabs her arm, whirling her around.

"What!" Lexi demands, a few tears sliding down her cheek.

"It's ok to cry," Paul says softly, "I'm not going to think less of you. Just let it go."

Lexi lets out a sob as the tears flow freely. She buries her head in his chest, her body rocked with sobs. He wraps his arms around her, rocking back and forth.

"I was so scared," Lexi states in between sobs, "I haven't been treated like that since Eric."

"I know baby," Paul murmurs as Shawn watches on, "I'm so sorry."

Lexi looks up at him and Paul wipes away the stray tears with his thumb.

"Why are you sorry?" Lexi asks, not letting go of Paul's shirt.

"You should've never been treated like that," Paul answers, "you deserved better."

Lexi leans closer as they stare into each others eyes. Shawn clears his throat causing the two to look away.

"You ok doll?" Shawn asks, concerned.

"I'm doing better," Lexi answers truthfully.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Paul mumbles, grasping her hand in his.

They get in the car and drive back to the hotel where Lexi changes for bed, soon falling asleep with her head on Paul's lap.

"So what's the deal with this Eric guy?" Shawn asks softly, causing Paul to look up.

"The douche bag was dating her when we first met," Paul explains, "he beat the shit out of her whenever he had the chance."

Shawn shakes his head and stands up.

"I'm going to head off to bed," Shawn yawns, "night."

Shawn exits the room and Paul shifts so he is in a better position. Lexi's grip tightens on his shirt and Paul looks down at her.

"Don't leave me," Lexi mumbles sleepily.

"I'd never leave you," Paul replies.

"You did once," Lexi reminds him, her eyes remaining closed.

"I'll never leave you again."

Lexi drifts back into sleep as Paul watches over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------There ya go, chapter 3! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long but my computer crashed and it had the finished version, so I had to redo it, same with Unleash the Beast and Stay with me….but they'll be up soon. Please review!

Laura


	4. SNME

Hola everyone! Hope every thing is going well for all my wonderful readers! Please review because this is becoming a great story, in my mind at least…… Thanks!

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi steps out of the car and stares up at the arena in Dallas, TX. The memories of the last time she was here hits her like a ton of bricks. Paul hands her, her bag and the three walk into the arena. Ever since Monday, Lexi hasn't said a word to either man. Paul has been put in a bad mood by Lexi's silence. Shawn looks over and nudges her causing her to snap out of her daze.

"You ok Doll?" Shawn asks, "you seem pretty out of it."

"I'll be fine," Lexi lies, "just a little tired."

Shawn nods as they arrive at their locker room. Lexi drops off her bag and walks back out of the locker room. Paul watches her leave, going to go after her, but Shawn stops him.

"Give her space buddy," Shawn says.

Paul nods and sits down on the couch sighing.

**&&&!&&&  
**

Lexi walks down to the ring, looking around the empty arena. She slides into the ring and stands right in the middle as the memories flood back to her.

** Flashback**

Lexi looks up as the music of Stephanie McMahon plays throughout the arena. Paul drapes an arm over Lexi's shoulders as Stephanie gets into the ring.

_"What the hell do you want?" Lexi growls, "still haven't given up, you little…"_

_Paul cuts her off by shoving her to the side, pulling Stephanie into his arms, kissing her deeply. Lexi stares in shock at the sight before her before regaining her composure, rushing at Stephanie, knocking her on her back. Lexi gets in a few shots before Paul pulls her off of Stephanie._

_"You bitch!" Stephanie yells, "look who won now! Are you mad that Hunter left your sorry ass in the gutter, where you belong?"_

_Lexi goes to attack her again, but Paul shoves her away._

_"Upset that for the past month, he's been with me, not you!" Stephanie demands, "he's done with trash!"_

_Paul smirks, kissing Stephanie once more._

_"Oh and we have two words for you," Stephanie says._

_"YOU'RE FIRED!" They both yell._

_Lexi fights back the tears as she gets out of the ring, watching the new couple celebrate. She pushes back the curtain, heading into the back. Various superstars are standing in the hallway, watching her head back to DX's locker room. She opens the door to see Brian (Road Dogg), Kip (Billy Gunn), and Sean (X-pac) on the couch. They look up at her sadly as she collects her things. One by one, they give her a hug, Kip being the last._

_"I'm so sorry," Kip mutters, "I didn't know this was going to happen, you're like a sister to me, to all of us."_

_"You knew about Paul and Steph?" Lexi questions as all three nod._

_She lets out a sob, leaving the room, and walking out of the arena as the rain falls softly._

** End Flashback**

Lexi walks into the back, brushing away the tears as she heads outside. Rain is slowly starting to fall as she sits down on a bench, feeling the cold rain on her face.

"Lexi, what are you doing out here?" Paul asks, snapping her out of her daze.

"Do you remember the last time we were here together?" Lexi says, looking up at him, "8 years ago."

Paul pulls Lexi up and into his arms. Lexi looks down but Paul hooks a finger under her chin, his gaze meeting hers.

"Lexi, I'm sorry," Paul states, "for everything."

"Why did you fire me!" Lexi demands, tears falling.

Paul pushes her wet hair from her face.

"I was power hungry, I didn't want you to get hurt," Paul explains.

"Well, I still did!" Lexi yells, pushing away from him and walking back into the arena.

She turns down the hallway and almost runs over a very pregnant Stephanie McMahon. Lexi groans and goes to walk away, but Stephanie grabs her arm.

"Alexis, wait," Stephanie says softly.

"What do you want Steph?" Lexi demands, ripping her arm from her grasp.

"I never got to apologize for what I did 8 years ago," Stephanie states, "I was just so jealous and power hungry."

"I'd say," Lexi mumbles, "it's in the past, I'm over it."

Lexi goes to walk away but something Stephanie says stops her.

"If it means anything, Paul never stopped loving you," Stephanie says, "his heart was yours, it always will be."

Stephanie walks away, leaving a stunned Lexi. She shakes it off and heads back down to DX's locker room. She opens the door to see Shawn stretching.

"Hey doll, what's shaking?" Shawn asks, plopping down on the couch, "pop a squat next to your favorite person."

Lexi giggles and sits down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"You can always make me laugh," Lexi states, "thanks Shawn."

"No problemo," Shawn says, smiling, "so what's eating at you now?"

"I bumped into Steph," Lexi explains, "she said she was sorry for what happened."

"So, what's so bad about that?" Shawn questions.

"It's what she said afterwards," Lexi sighs, "she said Paul never stopped loving me and that his heart will always be mine."

Shawn glances at her as she continues.

"He never said he loved me, once," Lexi states, "I felt like it was all just one big once night stand."

"Did you love him?" Shawn inquires.

"Did? I still do," Lexi admits, "but what can I do now?"

"Roll with it. Don't put up a barrier, just go with it," Shawn suggest, "if I'm thinking right, it'll happen soon enough."

Paul walks in and his eyes are on Lexi. She looks up at him and takes a deep breath.

"Is it time?" Lexi asks softly.

"Yup, we're next," Paul says, not taking his eyes off her, " you ready for this?"

Lexi nods and stands up, straightening her fitted DX shirt.

"You look nice," Paul states, smiling.

Lexi smiles back and links arms with both men.

"Remember, if one of us gets put in the holding cell, we'll need you to help," Paul instructs, "just listen to what we yell out, ok?"

Lexi nods as their music hits. They walk out and head down to the ring. The three pose as their fireworks go off. Shawn grabs a mic as Paul drapes his arm over Lexi's shoulders.

"The following thrashing of 5 male cheerleaders is brought to you by D-Genteration X," Shawn announces, "and if you're not down with that, we've got two words for ya!"

The crowd yells 'Suck It' as the Spirit Squad's music hits. Paul holds open the ropes for her as the 5 men jump into the ring. They go to pose but Shawn comes up behind them and bashes each one with their megaphone. Paul had the ref distracted and walks over by Shawn as the Spirit Squad goes to the outside to regroup. Lexi throws the airhorn to Paul and he sneaks up on them, blowing it in their ears, pulling Mitch into the ring. Paul tosses him at Shawn causing Mitch to get the Sweet Chin Music. Shawn covers him for the first elimination. Lexi pulls Mitch out of the ring and shoves him into the cage, locking it. She turns back to the ring to see Paul hit a spinebuster on Johnny, covering him for another elimination. Paul kicks him to the outside where Lexi locks him in the cage as well, blowing a kiss at the two. Kenny slips out of the ring and Shawn follows him up the ramp, but from behind the curtain, Vince hits Shawn across the back with a chair.

Kenny takes Shawn back into the ring, beating him down, then tagging in Mitch but Shawn gets in a kick to the head to him, making a hot tag to Paul. He hits a spinebuster on Mitch and goes for the pedigree but Mikey breaks the 3 count. Paul shoves Mikey to the outside and nails the pedigree on Mitch for the 3rd elimination. Lexi locks up Mitch with the other two and mocks them on the outside before Vince comes storming up to her, chasing her to her side of the ring. As she turns her attention back to the ring, Paul hits another pedigree on Mikey, shoving him to the outside. Lexi drags him over to the cage, throwing him in, locking the cage and putting the key down her shirt. She blows a kiss to Vince, pointing to the ring. Shawn hits a top rope elbow drop on Kenny, the only remaining Spirit Squad member. He warms up the band and nails Kenny with the Sweet Chin Music, sending him flying into Paul. Paul nails him with a pedigree and gets the three count. Lexi pushes Kenny into the cage and slides into the ring, hugging both men.

They watch as Vince tries to unlock the door. Shawn smirks, sliding out of the ring. Paul and Lexi follow and the three sneak up behind the chairman. Vince finally gets the door open and motions of the Spirit Squad to come out. They all cower in the back of the cage, pointing behind Vince. He slowly turns around to receive the Sweet Chin Music, causing him to stumble back into the cage. Lexi slams the door shut and Paul locks it, handing her the key. Shawn jumps up onto the top of the cage and Paul follows. They pull Lexi up to join them and she smiles down at the 6 men.

"You want this?" Lexi asks sweetly, crouching down and dangling the key near them.

They jump for it, but she pulls it away giggling. Paul chuckles and nudges her and she stands up as all three do crotch chops. Paul jumps down to the apron and helps Lexi down as Shawn jumps back down. She tosses the key to the ref as they walk into the back.

"You did great!" Paul exclaims, picking Lexi up and twirling her around.

Lexi smiles and hugs Shawn. Together, they walk back to their locker room. Paul and Shawn shower and the three head back to the hotel.

"Since Raw's in my hometown next week, why don't you two stay at my ranch?" Shawn suggests, pulling up to the hotel.

"We'd love to," Paul answers before Lexi can protest.

Lexi shoots Paul a look before heading inside. Paul and Lexi head to their room and Shawn heads to his. Paul holds open the door for Lexi and she throws her bag on the floor, sighing.

"Do you mind if I just change out here?" Lexi asks, "it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

Paul nods and flops down on the bed, turning on the tv. Lexi pulls off her shirt causing Paul to turn his attention from the TV to Lexi. She shimmies out of her jeans and turns her back to him. She unhooks her bra, so she's only wearing a skimpy thong. She pulls out an oversized T-shirt and shorts and puts them on. She puts on leg on the bed, rubbing lotion on her long legs. Paul notices an ugly scar, running up into her shorts. He frowns and sits up, trying to get a better look. Lexi looks up to see him staring at her.

"What?" Lexi questions, straightening her stance.

"Take off your shorts," Paul demands, sliding off the bed.

"What!" Lexi exclaims, "Paul, I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Take off your shorts!" He yells causing her to jump.

She slides down her shorts and Paul sits her down, spreading her legs, looking at her left thigh. The jagged scar runs up her thigh, about 5 inches in length.

"What the hell is this?" Paul questions.

"It's nothing," Lexi lies, trying to close her legs, "let me go."

"Lexi, who did this to you?" Paul asks softly, running a finger up and down her scar.

Lexi lets her head drop, fighting back the tears.

"Eric did this to you," Paul states, "didn't he?"

Lexi nods, letting the tears fall.

"When?" Paul demands.

"2 weeks after I was fired!" Lexi replies angrily, "since you left me, I went back to him!"

Paul doesn't say anything, he looks down, ashamed.

"He shoved me through the sliding glass door," Lexi explains, my leg go caught on a piece of glass. I was in the hospital for a week."

Paul cringes, trying not to think of the horrible situation. He looks up at her, noticing the sadness. He wraps his arms around her, laying down with her on top of him.

"Why did you go back to him?" Paul mumbles, grasping her tightly.

"I thought that he could be the only person to ever love me," Lexi replies, "he told me he changed, he even got promoted, he was a homicide detective."

Paul raises an eyebrow as she shakes her head.

"I know he didn't change, but I wanted to believe he did," Lexi says, and him being a cop made my life a living hell."

"How so?" Paul asks, rubbing her back softly.

"He thought he was special because he had a gun," Lexi answers shuddering, "besides, I had no where to turn. If I went to the police, they wouldn't believe me, because he was one of them."

"Did he use the gun on you?" Paul asks.

Lexi goes silent and Paul knows the answer. He squeezes her softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Can we not talk about this any more?" Lexi whispers, "I just want to sleep."

Paul nods and Lexi goes silent again. Soon, her breathing slows and he looks down, noticing she's fast asleep. He grabs his cell phone, dialing Shawn's number. After 3 rings, he finally answers.

"Do you know what time it is?" Shawn grumbles sleepily.

"Shawn I want her to love me again," Paul states, "because I still love her."

** RAW, SAN ANTONIO, TX **

The three pull up to the arena and Shawn jumps out of the car, bouncing around. The fans waiting burst into cheers and Shawn runs over to them, signing autographs and taking pictures. Lexi gets out of the car and her and Paul head over to where Shawn is. Paul signs autographs and Lexi stands back, watching. She hears a voice call out her name and she turns to see a little boy about 7, waving at her. She walks up to him, smiling at him.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Lexi asks sweetly.

"Tommy," the boy shyly replies, "can you sign my shirt?"

Lexi nods and grabs the marker and scrawls her name on it, next to Paul's. She gives the marker back and kisses the boy on the cheek.

"Thanks! You're my favorite!"

Paul grabs her arm, nodding towards the building, where Shawn is waiting. She follows them in and they walk down to their locker room. Shawn pushes the door open to see his wife, daughter, and son waiting for him. He rushes in, hugging all three and then turning his attention back to Paul and Lexi.

"Amber, you know Paul, this is Lexi," Shawn introduces (A/N: I know Shawn's wife's name isn't Amber, I just made one up! Same with the kids names)

"Nice to meet you Lexi," Amber states, shaking Lexi's hand, "are you Paul's girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Paul answers, wrapping an arm around Lexi's shoulders, "she's also our manager."

"How sweet!" Amber exclaims, "this is Karissa and Jonathan."

Lexi glares at Paul who shrugs before kneeling down next to the kids.

"Uncle Paul!" Karissa states happily, hugging him tightly, "we missed you!"

"Right back at you kiddo," Paul replies, hugging Jonathan, "hows the future WWE champion?"

"Awesome!" Jonathan says, "I'm gonna be just like my daddy!"

Lexi smiles as Paul plays around with the kids. Amber places a hand on her shoulder, causing Lexi to look at her.

"Why don't we head down to catering so we can chat?" Amber suggests.

Lexi nods and they head down to catering. They both grab a water and find a table to sit down at.

"So, you and Paul are an item huh?" Amber asks, smiling at her, "Paul needs someone like you in his life, you'll do him good."

"Yeah," Lexi mumbles, "how old are your kids?"

"Karissa is going to be 10 and Jonathan is 6," Amber states, "when did you become their manager?"

"A couple weeks ago," Lexi answers, "it felt good to get back in the business again. I used to be the manager for DX about 8 years ago."

"I thought you looked familiar," Amber says, "here comes trouble."

They turn to see Paul and Shawn racing down the hall, Paul with Karissa on his back, and Shawn with Jonathan on his. They run into catering and Karissa throws her hands up in victory.

"Yay! We won!" She exclaims happily, "we beat you daddy!"

They four walk over to the table and Paul sits down next to Lexi, smiling at her.

"You're going to make an excellent father," Lexi whispers to him.

Paul smiles and grasps her hand in his. They talk until Shawn glances down at his watch.

"Time to get ready guys, we're up first," Shawn announces, "hon, do you know where your seats are?"

Amber nods and gives Shawn a kiss good luck before heading out to their seats. Lexi punches Paul in the arm hard, causing him to grunt.

"What the hell was that for!" Paul demands, rubbing his arm.

"For telling Amber we're a couple," Lexi hisses, "you're such an ass."

"So you've told me before," Paul replies, laughing, "oh come on, you loved that I said you were my girlfriend."

"You wish!" Lexi shoots back, following Shawn to the gorilla area.

Paul watches her sashay away and shakes his head, following her. Lexi reaches Shawn, who's jumping up and down, hyping himself up. She places a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"Ready?" Lexi asks softly as Paul joins them.

"You bet! I can't wait to see everyone!" Shawn replies as their music hits, "let's do this!"

They walk out from behind the curtain to a thunderous pop. Shawn bounces around as Paul and Lexi follow behind. The fans chat 'DX' as they get in the ring with Shawn grabbing two mics, one for Paul and one for himself.

"Hold on a second, were we supposed to wear our new shirts?" Paul asks, looking down at the older DX shirt.

"Yes!" Shawn states, "and they are available at souvenir stands all over the building!"

"Well, I'm wearing the original shirt, as is Lexi and you can get these shirts at souvenir stands all over the building as well!" Paul exclaims.

"You can get all your DX merchandise at stands all over the building or at WWEShop. Com!" Shawn says, stuttering slightly.

"Easy Miz," Paul jokes, "McMahon is in a bad mood tonight, you know that?"

"Vince is on edge, and rumor has it that we have something to do with it," Shawn states.

"What could we have done to make Vince mad?" Paul asks as Lexi shrugs, "should we stop doing things to Vince?"

"Vince is reeaalllly angry at us," Shawn mocks, "and him and his son, Shane, want us right here and right now."

"Kinda like how I want Lexi right here and right now?" Paul smirks, wrapping an arm around Lexi.

"No, not it that way!" Shawn replies, "they want to kick out butts!"

Lexi mock gasps and chuckles.

"No one wants to see Vince and Shane fight DX right here in Shawn's hometown," Paul shrugs as the crowd pops, "hold on a second, maybe I'm wrong, maybe the people here would be interested in seeing it. Maybe we should make a match with the two of them VS DX tonight!"

"It's official then!" Shawn announces happily.

"Can we do that?" Paul questions as Lexi grabs the mic.

"Of course we can!" Lexi reassures him, "who is going to stop us?"

Suddenly, Vince's music hits and him and Shane walk out, stopping atop the stage. Paul and Shawn act scared as the crowd boos the McMahon's.

"Last time I checked, the three of you were a bunch of juvenile delinquents!" Vince roars, " last time I checked, you three didn't run things around here! I am sick and tired of watching you guys make fools of us every week! It's not about what the fans want, it's about what the McMahon's want."

The crowd boos at that statement and Lexi leans against Paul, yawning.

"As far as the challenge is concerned, I have two words for you….Shane O'Mac," Vince states, smirking, "tonight, in that very ring, Shawn Michaels will go one on one with my son Shane!"

Shane stares in shock at his father as the crowd chants for Shawn. He grabs the mic and directs his attention back to the ring.

"Shut up!" Shane yells, "as far as your impression of me a few weeks ago, you're impression sucked! I'm not a teenager on crack and I have more talent then the three of you combined! I'm going to up the stakes, Shawn, you can have Hunter and that no good slut, Lexi in you're corner and I'll have my father, Vince, in mine! All these fans will not only remember the Alamo, but they'll also remember that Shane O'Mac defeated their hometown boy, 1-2-3!"

Their music hits and Lexi glares at Shane, but Shawn squeezes her hand for comfort. They head to the back and Lexi lets out a growl.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Lexi yells, "who the hell does he think he is calling me a slut!"

Paul watches as she flips over a crate and storms down the hall. Both him and Shawn follow as she storms up to the McMahon locker room. She pounds on the door and Shane opens it, smirking.

"Looking for a buck?" Shane states as Lexi glares at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me a slut!" Lexi screams, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Ah, I don't think so," Shane scolds, "you lay a finger on me, I'll have you arrested, that wouldn't be to good would it?"

Lexi steps closer to Shane so they're nose to nose.

"Watch yourself McMahon," Lexi warns, "I'm going to get you good."

Shane chuckles and shuts the door in her face. Lexi growls and punches the brick wall, letting out a yelp of pain. Paul walks up to her and grabs her hand in his, looking at her knuckles.

"That stupid son of a bitch," Lexi mumbles as Paul pokes her hand, "ow damn it that hurts!"

"Better get some ice," Paul states softly, "that was stupid."

"I know, let it go," Lexi replies.

They walk down to the trainer and after getting Lexi's hand okayed they walk back down to their locker room. They spot the Highlanders down the hall and Shawn smiles.

"Lets go have some fun," Shawn states as they walk up to them.

"Congratulations on making it to the WWE," Paul states as Rory and Robbie scratch themselves.

"Have you met Vince yet?" Shawn asks.

The two shake their heads and Lexi smiles.

"Mr. McMahon loves initiative," Paul states, "but you'll need to talk loud because Vince has a problem with hearing."

"Yeah he also likes male bonding, you know, hugging and oh, slap him on the butt," Shawn smiles, "he'll love that!"

Robbie and Rory smile and nod, slapping Lexi on the ass before leaving.

"Ow!" Lexi says, rubbing her backside, "which one was Robbie?"

"The one in the kilt," Paul replies, "come on, lets go."

They head back to their locker room and watch Raw. Soon, it's Shawn's match and they head out to the gorilla area. Lexi rubs Shawn's shoulders and they hear DX's music playing. They head out to see Shane and Vince already in the ring. They all slap hands before Lexi and Paul get out of the ring and Vince to his side of the ring.

"What ever happens, don't get involved," Paul whispers as the bell rings.

** LATER ON, DURING THE MATCH **

Shawn goes for the Sweet Chin Music on Shane, but Vince grabs his ankle, pulling him to the outside. Paul goes after Vince as the Spirit Squad comes out from under the ring to beat on Shawn. Paul rushes over to Squad and fights them off, but Shane low blows him, then tosses him into the steps. Lexi runs over to Paul, placing her hands on his chest.

"Paul!" Lexi states, worry flooding her face, "get up hon!"

"Lexi, get the hell out of here," Paul hisses, "don't let them get you."

Lexi looks up to see Shawn land on his feet as the Squad tries to hit the High Spirits on him. Shawn tries to fight back, but they're too much for him, hitting him with the High Spirits. She sees Shane grab a chair and head for Paul. Lexi stands up in front of Paul, grabbing the chair from Shane. Shane pulls back and hits her in the stomach with the chair before nailing Paul with it. He tosses the chair to the Squad who sets two chairs up, side by side. Paul stirs and reaches under the ring, pulling out his sledgehammer and sliding into the ring, nailing each member with it. Shawn grabs a chair and nails them with that.

"Where's Lexi?" Shawn asks Paul.

Paul points to her, on the ground, curled up in a ball. They stare down the McMahon's before sliding out of the ring to check on Lexi.

"Doll, you ok?" Shawn asks, concern flooding his face.

"Fine," Lexi states through clenched teeth.

Both Paul and Shawn help her to her feet and to the back. Amber and the kids are waiting and instead of changing they all head back to Shawn's ranch.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room," Amber says to Paul and Lexi.

They shake their heads and Amber shows them to their room. As she shuts the door, Paul turns to Lexi, anger in his eyes.

"What the hell did I tell you!" Paul roars, "DON'T GET INVOLVED!"

"Save it Paul," Lexi spits out, "you were in trouble, I had to help."

"Bullshit!" Paul retorts, "I can handle a chair shot, you cant! You don't listen do you!"

He sees the fire flash in Lexi's eyes as she steps closer to him. She rears back and slaps him hard. He growls and looks down at her, breathing deeply.

"Come on, hit me again," Paul dares, "give me your best shot."

Lexi goes to hit him again but he grabs her arm, pinning it behind her back. He pulls her forward, crashing into his body. His lips crash down on hers as he kisses her fiercely. He shoves her down on the bed, straddling her hips, kissing her again, harder. He doesn't break the kiss as he rips off her DX shirt. He sits up and pulls off his shirt, staring down at Lexi. Her chest rises and falls as she stares up at him in anger.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you," Paul mumbles, kissing her again.

His hand finds her jeans and he unbuttons them, pushing them down. He pushes off his own jeans and she pushes at him.

"I'm not your fuck buddy," Lexi hisses as he rips off her thong.

"Tonight you're mine," Paul states, plunging into her.

Lexi gasps in surprise, digging her nails into his back. He pulls out and pushes back into her. They rock together and soon they both climax. Paul flops down on top of her and kisses her neck. Lexi flips him over, so she's straddling him.

"Don't think you can start something and not finish," Lexi says, pulling off her bra and pushing herself down on Paul.

They make love again and again before falling asleep around dawn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So there ya go! Chapter 4……it's a long one, 14 pages, and I hope you like it! Thanks to Jackee who kept me going! Thanks gurl! Please review and I'll get the next chapter up soon!

Laura


	5. Babies and Spikes

Helloooooooo!!!! SORRY! Just way too busy, I'm really trying, please bare with me!!! This chapter is a good one, lots of drama, so…..Are you ready?! Lol, gotta do that! Please review!! Thanks a bunch! Also, during the match, the bold text is Paul at the hosptial, it might get confusing…so bare with it, it's not that much.

Laura--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday July 24th**

Lexi wakes up to find Paul's arm wrapped around her bare waist tightly. She smiles as she thinks of the past week, the perfect week. They finally had made up, promising never to leave each other again. Lexi leans up and kisses his lips softly causing the slumbering man to slowly wake up. Paul looks down at Lexi and smiles, taking in her beauty. Her hair is messed up, her make-up smeared on her face, her naked body pressed against his, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Morning," Lexi murmurs, "sleep well?"

"After last nights activities?" Paul questions, "damn straight, I could barely keep up with you."

Lexi giggles and kisses him again. He wraps his arms around her and flips her over so he's on top. He kisses her neck and makes his way down her chest when his cell phone breaks it up. He groans and reaches for it, noticing Stephanie's number.

"What?" Paul growls as Lexi strokes his chest.

"It's time," Stephanie states, "I'm going into labor."

Paul jumps off the bed, closing his cell phone. She watches as he quickly throws on some jeans and a DX t-shirt, throwing his things into his bag.

"Paul?" Lexi asks softly, "what's going on?"

"It's Stephanie," Paul replies, "our baby is on the way."

Lexi looks down and sighs. "Our baby", that's what he said.

"What about us?" Lexi questions, pulling the sheet up around her, "when will you be back?"

"There is no us," Paul answers quickly, "it was just for fun."

He walks out of the room, leaving Lexi to watch the door shut behind him.

**Later That Night **

Lexi walks into the arena alone, her head down. She doesn't notice Randy and John walking up behind her. John taps her on her shoulder and she whirls around, smacking him hard. Randy chuckles as John rubs his cheek.

"Oh, god, John, I'm so sorry!" Lexi exclaims, placing her hand over his, "I thought you were one of the Spirit Squad guys."

"It's cool," John mumbles, "damn girl, you can hit."

"That's what happens when you're in DX," Lexi states, picking up her bag, "what can I do for you two?"

"Well for starter, you can do me," Randy states bluntly, receiving a smack from Lexi across his cheek, "what the fuck bitch?!"

"Wanna say that again?" Lexi challenges, "because I will not hesitate to hit you where it hurts."

Randy glares at her as John throws an arm around her shoulders.

"Is it true that Paul is with Stephanie who's about to give birth?" John asks curiously, "everyone's talking about it, but no one knows for sure."

"Yes, it's true," Lexi sighs, shrugging John's arm off her shoulders, "I got to get going, Shawn and I are up first."

"Listen, if you're not up to anything later, you should come with us to the club," John suggests.

Lexi shrugs and walks off leaving Randy and John to watch her. Lexi walks into DX's locker room and sets her bag down, flopping down on the couch. She pulls out her cell phone and sighs.

"What am I thinking?" Lexi mutters to herself, "he'll never call."

Lexi buries her head in her hands. Shawn walks into the room to see Lexi like that and looks at her sadly, knowing why she's upset.

"Want to talk about it?" Shawn asks softly, sitting down next to her.

"Not really," Lexi says into her hands, then looks up, "but I need to. He said it was for fun, that it meant nothing."

Shawn looks at her confused. Lexi shakes her head, tears falling softly.

"He meant the last week that we spent together," Lexi states, "I should've known better. Stephanie always wins."

Shawn pats her back softly and shakes his head, cursing his best friend for hurting this innocent woman. Lexi leans into Shawn, letting the tears fall. Shawn can feel the anger boiling inside of him as Lexi looks up at him.

"Why don't you get ready? Raw is going to start pretty soon, and since Vinnie Mac is gone, we'll get to mess with the show," Shawn explains, "I'm going to make a phone call while you get ready."

Lexi nods and heads into the bathroom and as soon as she shuts the door, Shawn whips out his cell phone, dialing Paul's number. After a couple rings, Paul picks up.

"Shawn, what's going on?" Paul asks, the sounds of the hospital behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Lexi?!" Shawn demands, exiting the locker room, "she's not your toy!"

"Woah, Shawn, chill," Paul replies, taken aback by his tone, "I haven't done anything!"

"You told her that it was all a joke," he hisses, "I thought you had more class than that, may God have mercy on your soul."

He hangs up and walks back into the locker room. Lexi is checking herself in the mirror. She's wearing a lime green tube top and black mini skirt with 'SUCK IT' on the back. She turns around and smiles at Shawn.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Lexi asks, slipping her hand into his.

Shawn nods and together they walk to the gorilla area. Their music hits and the two head down to the ring. Shawn grabs a mic as Lexi leans against the ropes, winking at him.

"As many of you may know, a few weeks ago, Triple H and myself pulled a bit of a prank on the McMahon's. We told them that one Stephanie McMahon had gone into labor, and that was a lie," Shawn explains as Lexi mock gasps.

"As it would seem, however; life often imitates art, because at this very moment, Stephanie McMahon is in the hospital in Connecticut, giving birth to her first child," Shawn states as Lexi smirks, "he father and brother, faithfully, by her side."

Lexi grabs the mic from Shawn and smiles, shaking her head.

"Unbeknownst to them, our partner in crime, Triple H, is in that very same hospital, at this very moment," Lexi exclaims, "some how, he's got a bit of an 'inside' scoop into this whole pregnancy thing."

"Yeah, I think he knows who the father is," Shawn replies as the crowd roars in approval, "that not withstanding, two thirds of DX is here tonight and we promise to deliver twice the fun."

Suddenly, Coach's music hits causing Lexi to leave her position by the ropes and join Shawn's side. Coach is on the phone as he gets in the ring.

"I hate to burst your bubble you two, but just because the McMahon's aren't here tonight, doesn't mean that you two will run amuck," Coach states, "Mr. McMahon has put me in charge of Raw tonight and I'm the only person in the world to have Mr. McMahon on speed dial."

"Is that him?" Shawn questions innocently, ripping the phone from Coach's grasp, "hi Vince! It's me HBK! Look, sir…it's been a couple of years since I was in a delivery room, but I don't think you should be using that kind of language in there. Oh, by the way, Cleveland's got two words for ya…"

He holds the phone up and the crowd yells "Suck It" before putting back to his ear.

"No sir, they didn't say that," Shawn states, "they said to say hi! They love you here in Cleveland. No that wasn't for you….."

The crowd boo's and Lexi giggles, leaning up against Coach, playing with his tie.

"Now remember, remember the lamaze, the breathing," Shawn says, doing it, then stops suddenly, "I think he wants to talk to you, he's pretty mad."

"Mr. McMahon, I apologize," Coach says, brushing Lexi off of him and pacing the ring, with Shawn following him, "No sir…I didn't….you want me to do what?! Yes, sir."

Coach hangs up and Shawn gives him a goofy smile, hitting him on the chest.

"Did he ask about me?" Shawn asks hopefully.

"No Shawn, he did not ask about you," Coach answers, "but he mentioned you."

"What'd he say?" Shawn inquires.

"He said that you, Shawn Michaels, HBK, will have a match here tonight, live on Raw," Coach starts, but Shawn cuts him off.

"Against who?" Shawn demands, "wait, lemme guess. Me against the Spirit Squad, 5 on 1."

"Actually, no, you're not taking on the Spirit Squad. Tonight, its going to be you, Shawn Michaels one on one with….Me."

Shawn stares at him, expressionless for a moment. Lexi looks around as the crowd chants 'HBK.' All of a sudden, Shawn busts out laughing, then composing himself for a moment, before bursting out laughing again, rolling around in the ring as Lexi giggles with him. Shawn sits up, and does the crotch chop and continues to laugh. Lexi waves as Coach gets out of the ring. Shawn finally composes himself and they leave, hand in hand.

**!!!!!!!!AT THE HOSPITAL IN CONNECTICUT!!!!!!!!!**

Paul watches the events unfold on Raw, glaring at Vince who's sitting across the bed from with Shane at his side. He's not paying attention to Shawn or Coach, but to Lexi who looks beautiful. Stephanie is in between contractions and is holding his hand softly. She tugs on his arm and he slowly turns his attention to her.

"You really love her don't you?" Stephanie whispers, so her father and brother wont hear.

Paul smiles and turns his attention back to Lexi, nodding. As Raw goes to commercial, he turns back to her.

"I think I might have ruined it though," Paul mumbles, "I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be right back."

He exits the room and down to the cafeteria, grabbing a coffee. As he goes back to the room, he bumps into Shane who's leaning against the wall, smirking.

"What are you smiling at?" Paul demands.

"Oh nothing," Shane replies innocently, "just about Shawn's match. I hope nothing bad happens."

Paul narrows his eyes, clenching his teeth.

"What do you mean?" Paul questions, "what did you just do?"

"Just called in a favor," Shane answers, as Paul shakes his head, walking away, "it'd be a shame for Lexi to get hurt."

Paul stops in his tracks, growling slightly. He whips around, letting his coffee fall to the ground, throwing Shane against the wall.

"You hurt her in any way so help me god, I will make you wish you were never born," Paul vows, "leave her alone."

"Touchy," Shane mocks, "does someone have feelings for her?"

Paul lets out another low growl, slamming him against the wall.

"Fuck with her, I'll fuck with you," Paul states.

"Don't worry, I'm not fucking with her…yet," Shane smirks sadisticly, "tonight, someone else will be though."

**!!!!!!BACK AT THE ARENA!!!!!!**

Lexi sighs, twirling her hair around her finger, watching another boring match. She looks down at her hand that's resting on her stomach, a pang of sadness shooting through her. Shawn enters the locker room, 2 waters in hand, tossing one to Lexi. She catches it and sets it down next to her, not looking up at Shawn.

"Doll, there's something really bothering you," Shawn says softly, "what is it?"

"Shawn, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone, especially Paul," Lexi whispers, "he doesn't need to know this now."

Shawn nods, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Lexi takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

"I was pregnant," Lexi admits, "8 years ago."

Shawn stares at her confused, and Lexi smiles weakly.

"I found out 4 days before Paul dumped me for Stephanie," Lexi continues, "I was going to tell him that night….that he was going to be a father."

Shawn's eyes go wide, understanding what she's now talking about.

"Wait….you were pregnant?"Shawn questions, "what happened?"

"Eric found out, pushed me down the stairs and I lost it," Lexi replies, "I was only 3 months pregnant."

Shawn hugs her for a long time, pulling away and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lexi smiles at him and looks over at the wall clock.

"Looks like we're on soon," Lexi states, "come on, lets get this over with."

Shawn nods and begins to stretch. Lexi's cell phone starts to ring and she picks it up, Paul's number shown on the screen. She stares at it before shutting off her phone, throwing it on the couch. Shawn sighs and stands up, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ready doll?" Shawn asks, "this shouldn't take long."

Lexi takes one last look at her cell phone and nods, following Shawn out of the room.

**!!! BACK AT THE HOSPITAL!!!!**

Paul curses as Lexi's voice mail picks up for the 5th time. He shuts his phone and sits down, his head in his hands. Stephanie had her baby and Vince and Shane had gone home to watch the events of Raw. Paul looks over at Stephanie who's watching the commercials during Raw.

"Something wrong?" Stephanie asks, looking over at him, "your eye is twitching."

"Lexi won't answer her god damn cell phone," Paul mutters, slouching down in his chair, "something bad's going to happen, I can feel it."

Stephanie smiles softly as Raw comes back from commercial. DX's music hits and Paul looks up, his full attention on the TV. Shawn comes bouncing out with Lexi following after him. Paul smiles at what she's wearing, wishing he could be there. Coach is already out in the ring and Shawn poses in the ring with Lexi as the pyro's go off.

"Please don't let anything happen to her," Paul whispers as the bell rings.

**!!!BACK AT THE ARENA, DURING SHAWNS MATCH!!!**

Shawn climbs up onto the top rope and hits the flying elbow on Coach and Lexi signals for the sweet chin music. Suddenly, she's grabbed from behind and pulled back. She turns around to see Mitch pulling her up the ramp. She leans down, flipping him over her back and onto the steel ramp.

**Paul sucks in a breath as Mitch grabs Lexi from behind, watching her struggle. She flips him over her back and rushes into the ring, as Shawn clears the ring of the Spirit Squad. Shawn hits Coach with the Sweet Chin Music and stands over Coach, smirking. Paul smiles but it fades when he sees the last person he wants to see in the ring…..Umaga. Lexi has her back to him and she claps, mocking Coach.**

**"Lexi!" Paul yells out, standing up as she turns around.**

Lexi turns around to get out of the ring when she runs into a brick wall. She looks up in horror to see Umaga standing there. She goes to scream but he wraps his arms around her, getting her in a bear hug, tossing her into the ring post, causing her to hit her head. Umaga hits Shawn with a Samoan drop. The ref rings the bell and Shawn wins via disqualification. Armando gets in the ring and the Squad tires to go after Shawn, but Umaga scares them away.

**Paul watches as Armando snaps the cigar in half. Umaga grabs Shawn, but before he can give him the Samoan Spike, Lexi jumps on his back, clawing at his face.**

**"Damn it Lexi! Get out of there!" Paul yells, as Stephanie watches on in horror.**

**Umaga tosses her off his back and walks over to her, looking at Armando who's nodding frantically. Umaga pulls her up by her hair and nails the Samoan spike on Lexi. Paul watches as she crumples to the mat, blood starting to come out of her mouth. Umaga then hits the Spike on Shawn before leaving the ring.**

**"Oh god," Stephanie states softly, "Paul, you have to go to her."**

**Paul looks over at Stephanie and nods, grabbing his coat and rushing out of her hospital room.**

Lexi groans and slowly opens her eyes, letting them adjust. She sees John, Tim the trainer, Shawn, and Randy standing over her. She goes to talk, but Shawn places a finger on her lips.

"You're in the trainers office," Shawn states, "don't talk, it'll only make it worse."

Lexi nods and looks up at John who winks at her, slipping his hand into hers.

"It'll be ok Lex, you're going to stay with me tonight," John says, kissing her cheek.

"She should be fine," Tim speaks up, "there will be some major bruising and you wont be able to talk for the next couple days without some pain, so try not to talk so much these next couple days."

Lexi nods and goes to sit up, but gets dizzy, falling into John's arms.

"You also took quite a bump to the head when he tossed you into the ring post," Tim adds, "just take it easy."

John wraps an arm around her waist and walks with Shawn down to their locker room. John sits Lexi down on the couch as both him and Shawn gather her things. John holds up a lacy red thong and Lexi snatches it out of his hands, smiling.

"You better model that for me," John states, zipping up her bag, "you going to ride with us Shawn?"

"Nah, go ahead, I'm at a different hotel any ways," Shawn replies, "I'll call you tomorrow to see how she's doing."

John nods and helps Lexi up, walking out of the room. Shawn stuffs his things into his bag and looks at his cell phone, seeing 11 missed calls. He chuckles and sees that all of them are from Paul. Shawn dials his number and on the 2nd ring, Paul answers.

"Shawn!" Paul exclaims quietly, "how is she?"

"Why are you talking so softly?" Shawn asks, dodging the question.

"I'm on a flight to Cleveland," Paul replies, "answer the fucking question!"

"She's hanging in there," Shawn answers, "she hit her head pretty hard, she's going to have a lot of bruising around her neck, and she cant talk for a couple days, but other that that, she's dandy."

"Fuck," Paul hisses, "I should've been there, I could've stopped him."

"No you couldn't of," Shawn states, "you were with Stephanie, don't beat yourself up over it."

"Where is she?" Paul demands, "I need to tell her something."

"She's with John, he's taking care of her tonight."

"What?!" Paul yells, "fuck, I got to go, the attendant is coming over, I'll call you when I land."

Shawn shakes his head and heads back to the hotel.

Paul groans in disgust as he gets off the plane, grabbing his bag and walking over to the rental counter. The man at the desk looks up, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" The man asks, obviously annoyed.

"I need a car, now," Paul demands, "I don't care what it is, I just need one."

The man snorts and looks on his computer, slowly looking through the selections. Paul starts to drum his fingers on the desk and the man looks up.

"We have a Lincoln Navigator," The man says, "would that be ok?"

"That's fine," Paul replies, handing over his credit card.

10 minutes later, he's speeding his way to the Holiday Inn where John is staying. He arrives in record time and dashes through the doors and up to the desk.

"I need to know what room John Cena is in," He states, out of breath, "please."

The woman nods, recognizing who he is. She tells him the room number and he jogs over to the elevators, hitting the button. Getting impatient, he decides to take the stairs. He takes the stairs 2 at a time, arriving at the 6th floor. He runs down the hall, stopping in front of John's room. He pounds on the door, and he can hear rustling before the door opens. John opens the door in his boxers and Paul narrows his eyes, looking around John to see Lexi sound asleep on the bed, in a Chain Gang t-shirt. Paul grabs John and throws him against the wall.

"If you touched her, I will kill you," Paul hisses, his face getting red.

"Chill big man!" John states, "I wouldn't think of it!"

Paul lets John go and walks over to the bed. Lexi is sleeping on her stomach and he can see the bruises starting to form. He sits down on the bed, brushing the hair away from her face. Lexi stirs and her eyes going wide at the sight of Paul. She opens her mouth, but Paul's comes crashing down on hers, kissing her hard. He lets his hand run through her hair as they slowly pull apart.

"Lexi, I'm so damn sorry," Paul murmurs, "you have no idea how sorry I am."

"You said I meant nothing," Lexi croaks, wincing at the pain.

"Baby, don't talk," Paul insists, "I was wrong. You mean everything to me."

Lexi narrows her eyes at him in suspiscion. Paul smiles and grasps her hand, kissing the back of it.

"All I could think of tonight was you, wondering what you were doing, if you were ok," Paul continues, "Shane stopped me in the hall, he said something was going to happen to you. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. I was so damn worried Alexis."

Lexi looks down, not wanting him to see the tears. He lifts her chin so her eyes meet his before continuing.

"I nearly tore the TV off the wall at the hospital, I almost killed 3 people on the road," Paul smiles, "just to tell you this….I love you so damn much."

Yeah, that's the end of this chapter….a good place to stop. If you think thing's are going to go all peachy for these two….think again, there are some major bumps in the road, like one coming up…will these two last? You'll hafta find out! Please review!!! Also, was anyone else sick of that ECW strip poker…first that wasn't poker….and 2, that was more of Maria than I ever needed to see….yeah, I know her family and have met her a couple times and seeing her like that….wasn't cool….even tho if you look closely she was wearing a nude thong, my boyfriend pointed this out, lol! Any ways, review!

Laura


	6. Mazel Tov!

Hello everyone!!! So, again…..me going to a house show has inspired me yet again in all of my stories…. It was the best thing ever! I need to go to those a lot then, lol! Heres the next chapter of the story and I want you to please review…..you keep me going on all these, and I thank all my readers! Please review!

Laura---------------------------------------------------------

Lexi throws open the doors to the arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey with both Shawn and Paul following her. The bruises on her neck are still a nasty looking color but her voice has come back. Paul watches as she walks with a purpose, her hips swaying side to side. He smiles to himself as she turns the corner and pushes open the door to their locker room. She throws her bag down and turns to the two men who are watching her, amused.

"Something funny boys?" Lexi asks, placing her hands on her hips.

They shake their head no as Lexi sits down on the couch, crossing her legs. Paul sits down next to her, placing a hand on her bare lower thigh. She raises an eyebrow and places her hand on his. Shawn shakes his head as he sets his bag down, pulling out his DX shirt.

"We're up first people," Shawn announces, "I suggest you two go change."

Lexi shrugs and picks up her bag, walking into the bathroom. She emerges a couple minutes later wearing a green back less halter-top and a black mini shirt with knee high boots. Shawn whistles causing Paul to turn around.

"Wow," Paul states, pulling her into him, "looking sexy baby."

Paul kisses her hard, his hands on her bare back. Shawn clears his throat, pointing to the monitor.

"Lookie who's here," Shawn says, smiling, "if you two are finished making me sick, we better get out there."

Lexi smirks and follows Paul and Shawn to the gorilla area. Shane and Vince are talking about Summerslam when DX's music goes off and the three of them walk out, Paul's arm wrapped around Lexi.

"We're not here to rain on your parade," Shawn states, "actually, congratulations are in order, so as they say in the old country, Mazel Tov!"

"We're not Jewish," Paul says, "oy vai!"

"Withstanding the fact that we're not Jewish, there are a number of this to be celebrated tonight," Shawn continues, "the fact that we have a match at Summerslam and that it will be DX celebrating when it's over."

Lexi smirks as Shawn switches the topic to the new baby, looking up and Paul.

"It is my understanding that Triple H was in the very same hospital last week," Shawn exclaims, pointing to Paul, "it is also my understanding that one Triple H has acquired the entire McMahon family album, and there are some thing's I'd like to share with everyone."

The three turn to face the screen as Shawn continues.

"We have the very first photo of Vincent Kennedy McMahon," Shawn says, "you'll have to bare with us a bit, because they didn't have color way back then and Civil war era photos don't hold up to well."

A picture of a baby with Vince's head pops up on the screen and Lexi starts to laugh as Paul takes the mic.

"This was taken just before Vince started his first club," Paul smiles, "the Vince McMahon wipe my ass club!"

"Moving on, we have the first picture of one Shane Brandon McMahon as well," Shawn announces as a picture of a baby with Shane's head and a silver soon is shown, "he danced and swung his umbilical cord when he popped out of the womb!"

"The whole world wants to see Vince's new granddaughter," Paul says, "and we just happen to have the first public photo of her, lets see that shall we?"

A picture of a baby with Paul's head is shown, DX sprayed across the T-shirt.

"That is one hell of a good looking kid!" Paul exclaims as Lexi doubles over in laughter, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"She looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it," Shawn states, leaning on Paul, thinking hard as Lexi tilts her head in thought.

"You guys are the babies!" Shane interrupts, "and it will be us who are changing DX's diapers at Summerslam!"

Lexi raises an eyebrow as Paul and Shawn shake their heads.

"That was a good one!" Paul states sarcastically, "but I have a bit of advice for your granddaughter. It covers her nutritional needs, because we have two words for ya…. SUCK IT!"

Paul drops the mic, but their music doesn't hit. Lexi looks around confused, shrugging as Paul looks over at her.

"That's the cue to hit our music production truck!" Paul states as Vince shakes his head.

"No, play my music instead," Vince argues as Paul scoffs.

"Don't listen to him, hit the button that says DX," Paul says as their music hits.

Paul smiles triumphly as the three do the crotch chops to the pyro and they head into the back. Lexi giggles as she wraps her arms around the shoulders of Shawn and Paul.

"That was so damn funny!" Lexi exclaims, "who did those photos?"

"Steph," Paul replies, "she wanted to get back at those two."

Lexi smiles and they head down to their locker room. She pushes open the door and sits on the bench, next to Shawn with Paul standing behind her. Paul places his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly. Lexi smiles and looks up at him.

"What happened to big bad 'I'm an asshole' Paul?" Lexi questions, raising an eyebrow.

"The same thing that happened to slutty, 'I'm the biggest bitch in the universe' Lexi," Paul shoots back, smirking.

"Fuck you," Lexi replies, narrowing her eyes, "I'm not a bitch."

Shawn scoffs and Lexi glares at him.

"Keep your mouth shut Michaels," Lexi warns as Paul laughs.

"See what I mean Shawn? B.I.T.C.H, bitch," Paul chuckles, earning a smack from her.

Paul leans down, going to kiss Lexi, but the door opens and Paul looks up to see two police officers walk in. Lexi stands up and Paul crosses his arms in front of him, eyeing the two men.

"Can we help you two?" Lexi asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"We have a warrant to check Triple H's bag," The taller one answers, holding up the piece of paper.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide," Paul states, motioning to his bag.

They unzip it and pull out some of his clothes and then they pull out a box of Cuban cigars.

"Those aren't mine," Paul defends, "I don't even smoke!"

"You'll need to come downtown with us and answer some questions," the other cop states, grabbing Paul's arm.

"You can't do that!" Lexi yells, as the two drag Paul out of the room, "stop!"

Lexi rushes after the men and Paul looks over his shoulder to Lexi. Paul stops as they pass Vince and Shane and he nods.

"You'll get yours," Paul warns as the men pull Paul away from the McMahon's.

Lexi follows them out to the garage where they shove Paul into the back of a waiting cop car. Lexi places her hands on the window as Paul looks up at her.

"I'll get you out," Lexi promises, "don't worry."

Paul nods as the car drives away. Lexi watches as it disappears around the corner and Shawn wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on doll, we have a match to get ready for," Shawn says, leading her back into the arena.

They pass Shane and Vince who have a smug look on their faces. Lexi pulls away from Shawn and shoves Shane against the wall.

"You did it!" Lexi screams, shoving him again before Shawn grabs her, pulling her away from Shane, "you planted the cigars!"

"Life's a bitch isn't?" Shane smirks, stepping into his room, shutting the door in her face.

Lexi growls and Shawn drags her down to their locker room.

"What are we going to do?!" Lexi exclaims, flopping down on the bench, placing her head in her hands, "we're screwed."

"We'll do what we do best," Shawn answers, sitting next to her, "fight."

**!!!!!!!LATER……SHAWNS MATCH!!!!!!!!!**

DX's music hits and Lexi and Shawn come out to the deafening sound of cheers. Shawn bounces around the ring and Lexi slides out as Umaga's music hits. Shawn hits him with some chops before Umaga grabs him and goes to slam Shawn, but he slides out of it, hitting Umaga with right hands. Shawn goes for a sunset flip, but Umaga is too large, and he goes for a butt splash, but Shawn moves and hits a low dropkick for the two count. Shawn slides to the outside and Lexi walks over to him, pointing to the ramp where the two McMahon men are strutting down it. 

Paul watches from the cell he's been placed in as Raw comes back from commercial. He watches as Umaga finally gets the upper hand, smashing Shawn's head off the announcer's table and Umaga throws Shawn back into the ring. The camera's cut to a view of Lexi who's trying to cheer Shawn on, glancing at the McMahon's who are on the opposite side of the ring.

"Please Lex, stay out of that damn ring," Paul hisses as Armando jumps up on the apron, distracting Shawn.

Shawn moves as Umaga comes rushing at him, knocking over Estrada instead. Umaga hits Shawn with a Samoan drop and goes to check on Armando. He turns over the steps and Lexi scrambles away as he rips apart the announcers table. Vince jumps up on the apron, distracting the ref as Umaga gets back into the ring, allowing Shawn to hit a low blow on the big man.

Shawn heads up to the top rope, nailing a flying elbow. Shawn stands up and starts to tune up the band, but as he goes to connect with the Sweet Chin Music, Vince grabs Shawn's ankle. Lexi storms over to Vince, nailing him with a right hand, as Shawn hits Shane with a flying forearm. Lexi looks up as Umaga comes from behind, hitting the Samoan spike on Shawn and covering him for the win.

Lexi slides into the ring and checks on Shawn, but suddenly she's pulled away by Vince as Shane attacks Shawn. Paul watches as Lexi kicks Vince's leg and she runs at Shane, knocking him down, hitting him with right hands. Paul watches as Vince pulls off his belt, standing behind Lexi, bringing the belt down on her bare back. The sound of leather to skin bounces off the arena and Lexi lets out a scream in pain, sliding off Shane. Shane holds her as Vince continues to hit her with the belt, blood now trickling down her back. Shane shoves her down to the mat as the work on Shawn.

"Alright sir, you're free to go," the cop states, bringing Paul's attention from the TV to him, "there's a cab waiting for you. A Ms. Stephanie McMahon paid your bail."

Paul jogs out of the building and slides into the waiting cab, that speeds back to the arena. Paul pushes open the doors to the arena as he runs down the hall. John sees him and grabs his arm, stopping the bigger man.

"It's over," John says, "they're in the trainers office."

Paul rushes down to the trainers room and can hear Lexi yelp in pain. He pushes open the door to see Lexi, face down, on one table and Shawn, face up on the other. The trainer looks up and shake his head.

"Vince really let her have it," He states, motioning for Paul to come closer, "these marks might not go away."

Paul looks down at Lexi's bare back that's covered in long black and blue marks. He looks over at Shawn who's watching the trainer work on Lexi. Shawn has stitches on his forehead and Paul shakes his head. Lexi looks up and he can see the pain in her eyes. He pulls up a chair and grabs her hand.

"I'm so damn sorry Lex. I should've been here," Paul states as Shawn slides off the table to stand next to Lexi's table.

"Don't blame yourself bud," Shawn answers, "there was nothing you could do. They had this all planned out."

The trainer finishes up and clears Lexi to leave. Paul helps her up and Lexi smiles at him. The three head back to their locker room, gathering their things, and soon leaving. Lexi gingerly leans back against the front seat as Shawn slides in the drivers seat, taking off for the hotel. They arrive and head up to their connecting rooms, Lexi and Paul in one, Shawn and John in the other. Lexi slowly and carefully changes into a pair of net shorts and training bra, slipping out of the room when Paul's in Shawn's room, talking to him. She heads down to the gym that's now empty. She wraps her hands and wrists before heading over to the punching bag. She starts to pummel it, taking out her aggression on the bag. She never hears the door open and John enter the room. He watches as she kicks and punches the bag hard, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Lex?" John calls out, causing Lexi to whirl around, "you ok girl?"

"I'm fine," Lexi states, out of breath, plopping down on a bench, wiping away the tears.

"No, I don't think you're ok," John counters, sitting next to her, "wanna tell me whats up?"

"It's this whole McMahon thing," Lexi admits, looking down at her red, raw knuckles, "nothing good is going to come out of this, I know it."

"You don't think that Paul and Shawn can take those two?" John questions, raising an eyebrow, "because if that's it, they can make those to wish they never messed with the three of you."

"It's not that," Lexi sighs, looking up at John, "it's what Shane knows that can ruin this. Ruin my new relationship with Paul and even Shawn."

"Lex, you can tell me," John presses, "I won't tell either Paul or Shawn."

Lexi takes a deep breath, looking back down at her hands. John hooks a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Lexi, please," John says softly, "you can trust me."

Lexi nods and fights back the tears.

"When Paul fired me, I was so lost," Lexi begins, "so I did something I shouldn't have. I slept with Shane."

John's eyes go wide and he drops his hand. Lexi takes a shaky breath before continuing.

"I felt so bad about it. I became depressed and started drinking a lot," Lexi states, in almost a whisper.

"Aw Lex, it's ok baby girl," John comforts, pulling her into a hug, but she pushes away.

"That's only one part to the story," Lexi says, avoiding John's eyes, "I was pregnant."

"Wait…was pregnant?" John questions.

"I lost it John," Lexi answers, "I told Shane and he freaked. He called me a liar and we got in a fight which ended up with him pushing me down the stairs."

John sits there stunned and Lexi grabs his hand.

"But it wasn't Shane's….it was Paul's."

-----------------------------

Drama, Drama, drama!!!! Yeah, it's crazy isn't…..hope that doesn't come back to bite Lexi in the ass. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews….they mean a lot to me right now. Guy trouble is keeping me down and the only way that I know how to cope is write in my stories, so keep up with the reviews and the next chapter will be up soon.

Laura


End file.
